Garden Contest 2010
Spring is in the air! It's National Garden Month and what better way to celebrate than with a new Garden Room! Along with the new Garden Room there are also new Plants, Garden Furni and Carpets! Everything you need to create your ultimate garden. The new Garden Room and the first set of enchanting Garden Furni will be available today, Saturday, April 24th! Our second set of Garden Furni will be available tomorrow, Sunday, April 25th! The world is alive with the sound of shovels and rakes, getting everyone's Garden ready to show off! We have an exciting competition coming up for the best Gardens to be included in our Spring Garden Tour! Use any room you like and make your garden fantastic! Watch the event calendar for exact time and details. VFK's Garden Room Contest May 2010. With all the new garden furni and the new Grand Garden Room to landscape, there are many gardeners busily designing the best Spring garden possible! Well, it is time to show off your green thumbs by entering this month's Garden Room Contest! Please read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Friday, May 7th, 2010. 3. In the Garden Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. 4. You may enter any type of room for the Garden Room Contest. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. 5. Once your room is entered, you will have until 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Friday, May 14th, 2010 to complete your room. Have fun designing and happy gardening! Garden Room Competition Judging! Our judges have completed their first review of the amazing creations for the Garden Rooms Design Competition! What they have discovered are designs that are so hot it is impossible to choose just one winner. So they have asked that we make the judging a community event! That means all you great Garden Designers can now put your judging skills to the test. All you have to do to start judging is check under the Menu and select the Judging option! Our Furni Designers have also created special awards you will receive as you judge the exciting Garden Designs. How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to only 200. Every time you complete the judging of 50 rooms, you will be awarded one of the special judging awards. All judging awards will be distributed Thursday, May 27th, 2010. After you enter a Garden to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judge whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Gardens will receive the Best Garden Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, May 26th, 2010 at 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. The top Garden Designers and Judges will be announced during our Anniversary Week Celebration. Who will end up the winner? It is up to you to decide! VFK Garden Room Contest Prizes! The following are the prize packages that will be awarded in the VFK Garden Room Contest: First Place Gold Room Trophy (with contest inscription) Gold Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) Seaside Sun Room Garden Room Package Garden Room Contest Pin 10,000 credits Second Place Silver Room Trophy (with contest inscription) Silver Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) Seaside Sun Room Garden Room Package Garden Room Contest Pin 5,000 credits Third Place Bronze Room Trophy (with contest inscription) Bronze Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) Seaside Sun Room Garden Room Package Garden Room Contest Pin 4,000 credits Fourth Place Garden Room Package Garden Room Contest Pin 3,000 credits Fifth Place Garden Room Package Garden Room Contest Pin 2,000 credits